Ghosts and what not
by Twisted-turtles
Summary: Shirai Amatsu wants nothing more to be a normal girl Despite the fact that she's dead. She doesn't want anyone to know her secret of being a ghost but how will she act what she gets dragged by haruhi suzumiya to the SOS brigade. And what will she do after her secret gets out?
1. Chapter 1

this is my first story. I hope you like it! constructive criticism needed haters not needed.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Amatsu! It's time to wake up! You wouldn't want to be late for your first day would you!?"

"Uh... Just five more minutes..."

I never got those five minutes.

My name is Shirai Amatsu and today was going to be my first day at north high high school. My thoughts where that someone was bound to think it was strange of me to transfer in when they where a month into school. However whenever I brought up the subject my mom told me I was overthinking it.

I dragged my body out of bed and went into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror to see a girl with long black hair, part of it standing up, looking back. It took me a couple seconds to register the mirror image of me but when I did I grabbed a brush and forced my unruly hair down. After smoothing it out I put it in a ponytail then went back into my room to get my uniform.

I opened my closet to see the sailor uniform in it. After a bit of trouble with the ribbon on the uniform I managed to get my uniform neat. I thought it looked nice but when I got down to the stairs my mom started to mess with my uniform. I gave my mom a look and she laughed a bit.

"You know Amatsu you should have learned how to put on your uniform while you had the chance."

"Mom. It was fine. Now can I please leave? If not I'll be late ~desho."

My mom reluctantly let me go. As I walked towards the door I grabbed some toast and wolfed it down.

As I walked I was in deep thought. I was in enough thought that I ran straight into a guy. I was actually surprised that I ran into him.

"Excuse me. I was walking here."

Was the guys response to me walking into him. They guy had brown hair and a look that said that he could rarely be surprised by anything.

"Sorry lost in thought ~desho."

I heard a whistle and I saw another guy had been walking beside him. The guy had black hair and something about him made me irritated just by looking at him.

"Sheesh kyon-kun how is it that you seem to get cute girls near you wherever you go?"

"Taniguchi. Shut up."

Kyon, the guy I ran into, said this to the other guy who apparently was taniguchi.

"Besides if their cute or not, not one of them is normal and you know that. If she ends up being dragged off by suzumiya then she can't be normal."

He seemed to remember I was there after he finished his sentence.

"Ah. Not that you aren't normal."

"I'm probably not normal. After all today it my first say going to north high. I'm transferring in today ~desho."

Kyon's look seems to go a bit glum then he stared me in the eyes.

"If a girl with brown hair and a yellow band or ribbons in her hair drags you off make sure to say no to any of her requests"

Taniguchi laughed a bit as they both walked away from me to school. I shook my head then followed them without much thought.

When I got to school I quickly noticed that no one noticed me. I wasn't really surprised about this. I went to the schools office area and startled the person at the desk. All of these were not surprising considering I was a ghost. I didn't have much of presence when I was alive but it was worse now that I was dead.

I thanked the person at the front desk and then went over to my classroom. The teacher had me wait outside as he addressed the class. Inside of the class I heard a crash of some sort like a seat falling and after a bit of silence the teacher asked me into the room.

I entered the room and introduced myself. The first person I noticed though was that kyon, the boy I met earlier, was in the class. The second thing I noticed was the girl that was standing behind him. She had brown hair and amber eyes. The most noticeable thing about her was that she had a yellow band in her hair.

That must be the girl kyon was talking about... If she drags me somewhere I don't know if I'll be able to argue with her or even resist her.

The teacher know as Okabe-sensei set me in the desk right next to the girl suzumiya. Class seemed to go slow after I was introduced but when break came around the girl suzumiya immediately rushed up to me.

"Where did you come from? You don't have much of a presence. Are you a ghost? Oh! Can you disappear? Can you pass through people?"

I didn't even know what to say to her but thankfully kyon saved me.

"Haruhi calm down. She just got here if you ask her to much at one time she could get very confused."

Haruhi gave kyon a look that said idiot then turned to me.

"Hmm... Well then I'll talk to you later then!"

Haruhi ran out of the door for a reason I didn't know. I sighed almost the same time kyon did and then said, "What have I gotten myself into ~desho?"

"You don't want to know. Trust me."

Class for the rest of the day was quite dull that I was afraid I was going to disappear a few times. Not that it mattered though most people didn't notice me until I was inches away from then.

When the bell for school ended I grabbed my bag and was about to leave when someone grabbed my ponytail and started to drag me somewhere. This was the second time today I was surprised. The first was when I bumped into kyon. I wasn't concentrating so I should have passed right through him but instead I bumped into him. This time I was surprised because I looked to see haruhi was the one dragging me by my hair. It wasn't so much the fact that she was the one dragging me but the fact that she could grab me at all. Right now I should be made of a solid mist type of thing that gave me a living look but made it so I couldn't be touched.

Between tears I said, "Ow! That hurts! Where are you taking me ~desho!?"

"To the SOS brigade of course!"

SOS what now? I forgot what she had said to me during first period so I was confused. However when we reached our destination haruhi didn't even bother to Knock before she kicked up the door to a classroom that had literature club on the plaque.

"Suzumiya-San who have you got there?"

Said a calm voice. Haruhi let go of my hair and locked the door behind me. I looked and saw that the person who spoke was a boy with brown hair and he seemed to be smiling.

"A new recruit what else! She seems mysterious kind of like how you were koizumi!."

Me? Mysterious? Ha! Hahahaha! That's a laugh. Other then my dead status I'm as boring as a turtle in the middle of a field. I wanted to say that to haruhi but something on the look of the boy named koizumi made me stop. His face read a subtle worry and curiosity that stopped me from uttering a word.

I looked around to see a girl sitting in a chair reading a book. On the opposite side of the room was another girl with fiery red hair in a maid outfit. She was currently making tea.

"What might her name be suzumiya-San?"

"Her name is Shirai Amatsu! Hey. Wait. Where's kyon?"

"He said something about needing to take care shamisen."

"Oh yeah I forgot he was sick wasn't he? Ah well he can meet her tomorrow. Koizumi can you introduce the others? I'm going to go around the school for a quick patrol."

Before koizumi could answer haruhi unlocked the door and ran outside leavening it open. I sighed and closed the door. I then returned my gaze to koizumi who's smiling faced turned into a bit of an amusing look on his face. He gave one more quick glance before saying, "I assume you have something to tell us but please wait until introductions are finished. You've already met me but I'll say my name anyway. I'm koizumi itsuki. The girl in the maid outfit is asahina mikuru."

The girl in the maid outfit in a timid voice said, "H-hello."

Koizumi continued, "And the girl sitting there in the chair is Nagato yuki."

The girl in the chair briefly looked up from her book and in a monotone voice, "Hello" before returning to her book.

Koizumi continued once more, "As you can see she doesn't exactly speak much. Our leader, haruhi suzumiya the one who ran out, and kyon, another member, are currently absent as you can see. However I would like for you to come with me to his house so we can explain whatever you are going to tell us. I believe he may need to hear it."

Throughout his whole entire introduction he never once talked in anything but a friendly tone. Then how come I felt like I couldn't trust him? Should I even tell them I'm a ghost? Grr! This is frustrating! If only that damned haruhi girl hadn't grabbed me!

I ended up so focused on my thoughts that I disappeared. It my have only been for a couple seconds but it had a grave effect. Everyone noticed. however As it turns out the only one surprised was asahina as she was saying, "eh? Eh!?"

Koizumi kept his smile while Nagato seemed to ignore what happened to me. I was about say something to try and explain when koizumi said, "A ghost huh? Then if I threw this at you it would pass right through you?"

He held up a pencil and I sighed knowing I couldn't hid it then said, "Yes it would. However I would rather you not because it feels really weird when things pass through my body ~desho. If you can imagine it imagine getting a chill down your spine except it's really condensed on a single part of your body. Let's just say it's... Very uncomfortable ~desho."

Koizumi smiled again then said, "Well if possible I would prefer you to not tell suzumiya-San about this instance. Something bad would definitely happen if she found out and I would prefer not to work any harder then I have to."

"Work? What do you mean koizumi? Do you have a part time job or something~desho?"

Koizumi laughed softly then said, "you could say that. I'll say this at the least before we get you to kyon. Everyone one here, excluding kyon, is not normal in the slightest. Now until we get you to see him I'm not going to reveal anything else."

He told me with a smile that was somehow irritating.


	2. Chapter 2

this is the second chapter! I'm getting a lot of ideas so I'm probably going to be writing a lot and the story might even get a new chapter ever day or two.

* * *

Chapter 2  
As it turns out the clubs "activities" where to search for mysteries and supernatural events. Spreading Excitement all Over the World with Suzumiya Haruhi Brigade. That was its name. It was stupid to me but I of course couldn't say this out loud. Koizumi had made sure that I would accept haruhi's request for me to join so that nothing bad would happen as he explained it.

Today's activity was to learn more about me. Each of the members took turns asking me questions. Of course it started with haruhi.

"Where did you go to school before coming here?"

"Um... I was actually home schooled until recently ~desho."

Koizumi was the next one to ask and he asked, "Do you like board games?"

"Not really. I tend to swear clear of them as I tend to lose at them ~desho."

Asahina was next and she seems a bit shy about it. After a bit haruhi said something in her ear and she said, u-um... W-what's your favorite color?"

"Black ~desho. Though I tend to wear a variety with my clothes outside of school."

"Boring! What is the most mysterious thing you've seen?"

"Hm... Well when I was 6 I saw a light post that continuously flickered. I actually got to check the bulb and I found out that it wasn't going dead but was recently new ~desho."

"That is weird but I believe it was nagato's turn suzumiya-San."

Nagato yuki, the girl in a chair in a corner of the room, looked up from her book and showed her expressionless face. I was almost thought she wasn't going to say something but she did and she said, "What is your purpose here?"

Despite her monotone voice she said this in a way that could be interpreted many different ways. Since koizumi told me to make sure haruhi didn't know I was a ghost I said, "Hm... Well that's not exactly easy to say now is it ~desho? But I guess to get a better education so that I can eventually become a producer. I've always been interested in being one for a musician or something similar ~desho."

I answered in a slightly quick manner and before any other questions could be asked koizumi said, "Looks like our time here is up suzumiya-San. How unfortunate. I was hoping to learn more about our newest member."

Haruhi grabbed her bag while saying, "You better show up tomorrow Amatsu! Otherwise there will be a penalty!"

She finished the sentence as quickly as she started the sentence then ran out of the door. I muttered, "A penalty? Like what ~desho?"

Koizumi as he seemed to hear what I said commented, "Suzumiya-San can be quite creative with her penalties but she won't ever physically harm her brigade members. Though I can't say for sure about mental trauma."

Was it just me or did he glance at asahina for a second when he said that? Ah whatever it doesn't matter. I wouldn't be surprised if haruhi did do something like that asahina. I thought about it enough that I found myself invisible yet again. As if koizumi new I was still there he said, "I hope you don't leave before I get you to kyon's house I would like to explain things to you more before you head home."

"Dang I was hoping to leave without you noticing ~desho."

I said sarcastically getting annoyed quickly with what his tone sounded like. At my sarcastic tone seemed to make his smile all the more annoying. It was worse when he spoke again with his calm manner.

"Well I wouldn't want that. I need to report everything I find with the organization. So please follow me Amatsu-San."

Despite his handsome face and his (false) kindness I disliked him a lot unlike a lot of the girls in this school as I found out quickly. I don't know what it was exactly but something about him irritated me more then taniguchi.

Koizumi walked towards the exit of the school. Since no one was around and I was to lazy to walk anymore I hovered beside koizumi transparent enough that only he could see me. He laughed a bit at the sight of my transparent lazy look and I made my arm disappear completely so I could flip the bird at him without him seeing.

The "walk" took roughly twenty minutes but when we got to our destination I saw a normal house. I guess you could say I expected it to be a bigger then normal house. I quickly made myself visible then landed as koizumi rang the doorbell. The door was answered by a girl that looked like she should be in elementary school. After koizumi said something to the girl she called into the house, "kyon! You have a friend here!"

Of course. The little girl didn't notice me. I guess I shouldn't have expected anything different.

Me and koizumi waited maybe 3 minutes before kyon got to the door. He took one look at koizumi and said, "What do you want koizumi?"

"Whats with that tone kyon. Aren't we friends?"

"Friends my ass now what do you want?"

I waved my hand in front of the two making kyon jump.

"What the hell?! When did you get here?"

He was oblivious to me the entire time huh? Well whatever. I stared at him and said, "I've been here the whole time ~desho. Now koizumi are you going to tell me what you promised me? If not I'll make sure you remember that you lied to me and you'll face the consequences as well ~desho."

I tried my best to be intimidating but it was obvious that it wasn't working. Kyon gave a tired look then said, "well whatever it is I don't think it should be discussed out in the open. Come with me we can talk in my room."

I walked into kyon's house and we ended up in his room. I began to sit on the floor but koizumi asked me to sit on the bed with kyon. I shrugged and sat awkwardly next to kyon.

Koizumi surprised me by getting a serious look on his face before saying, "Now some of this May be review for you kyon but I need to inform Amatsu here of how things are with suzumiya. Later I will explain why she need to be informed."

"As you already know kyon me, Nagato-San, and asahina-San are not normal human beings. I am considered and ESPer while Nagato-San is an alien entity as humans would call her. Finally asahina-San is a time traveler. Are you following this?"

"Sort of but please continue."

Koizumi nodded then did so.

"I'm what is know as 'the organization' which has the intent to watch suzumiya-San. The one know as yuki Nagato is something called a data entity. She was created by something know as the integrated data entity for the same purpose as I was sent for. While asahina has the same objective but she comes from the future."

"Ok I'm confused. Why would you guys care about haruhi? She seems normal to me other then the fact that she has an enormous amount of energy ~desho."

Kyon looked at me and sighed. He then said, "if you call haruhi anything never call her normal."

Koizumi made a sound is his throat as he got our attention.

"Anyway. The reason why we are watching her is because she is what this world would call a god. She can easily make things she wishes into reality. However she is unaware of this and believes she is a normal girl just like everyone else. Now as for the reason why we are here is because haruhi wished for it. She wanted aliens to be real thus Nagato-San became real. She wanted time travelers to be real thus asahina-San came into existence. The same applies to me. Suzumiya-San wanted ESPers to be real thus I came into existence along with 'the organization'. Now as it would seem suzumiya-San added one more abnormality to this. That would be you Amatsu-san."

Now it was kyon's turn to be confused. He looked at me then said, "koizumi what do you mean? Do you mean to tell me she's an ESPer as well?"

The batter is up.

Koizumi got his usual (fake) smile on his face then said, "Your wrong in this matter kyon. She didn't even know about my ESPer powers until I told her right now. Something suzumiya-San wanted came true."

"What was it this time koizumi?"

Here's the pitch.

"Why it's Amatsu herself. She's a ghost."

And it is out of the park.

Kyon looked at me with eyes of both disbelief and passiveness. After awhile kyon started to reach at me and I jumped back.

"Oy! I may be a ghost but it feels extremely weird if anything passes through my body ok?"

Kyon sighed once more. Is it just more or is he sighing a lot lately?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Sorry that this ones a bit shorter then the others but I hit a bit of a block with this part of the story *_*. But don't worry! I'm currently working on chapter 4 and I think it'll be best chapter yet! It might even shed some light on what Amatsu-San thinks of the rest of the brigade!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Great. A ghost. What in the world made haruhi want ghosts to be real?"

Kyon asked this question as if he thought me or koizumi new the answer. Of course neither of us did and I was a bit irritated since kyon tried to reach through me and all.

"How would I know ~desho? I didn't know haruhi was... God? Ah whatever! I don't care what she is but whatever she is I have no clue as to why she wanted ghosts to be real ~desho."

Koizumi regained his irritating smile that just added more fuel to the fire but I refrained from saying anything I might regret.

"I think the answer will come to light eventually but for now I would like you to talk to each other. Get aquatinted. Unfortunately I need to leave so I'll leave you to alone for now."

Kyon and I were both about to complain but we couldn't get a word out before koizumi left. I sighed greatly before falling on the bed losing my irritation quickly.

Kyon seemed uncomfortable and unsure how to talk to me so I started a conversation instead.

"So ~desho. How did you get involved with this haruhi girl?"

Stupid! Couldn't you have thought of something more interesting to talk about then that stupid haruhi?! Wait... Why am I even worried about the conversation?

"She dragged me, in fact she still does, with her to the old literature club room when I suggested she make her own club since she thought the rest of the clubs we're either boring or to normal."

I was a bit bored with the conversation so I asked if I could leave instead of having to stay here any longer. He didn't seem to care either way so I started to walk towards the wall and I passed through it. I heard his yelp of surprise but I couldn't care less. I floated at a leisurely pace home and when I got home I went back to my "living" look.

I was immediately tackled when I opened the door. The one who tackled me though was not a sibling but my mother. At this point I remembered I forgot to call me my mom and tell her I was staying a bit late.

As my mom got up she started to scold me.

"Where were you!? I was worried! If your going to stay after school for something make sure to call me first! I thought you'd been kidnapped or something!"

Just so you know my mom doesn't know I'm a ghost. I died on my way home from a shop at one point by a car accident. As it turned out my old body was burnt to the point that no one could identify me. Shortly afterwards I woke up sitting on a bench about 5 meters away from the Crash.

"Mom. I'm sorry. I forgot ~desho. Went into a club and was asked a lot of questions. I was confused. Again I'm sorry ~desho."

My mom got up tears still in her eyes as she started to look relived. She smiled a partly sad smile and said, "just. Next time let me know ok dear? I was worried about you."

"I know mom and I'm sorry."

She asked me how my first day of school was and I told her that it was fine. No real reason to tell her about the friends I made. At least not yet anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

And here we are! Chapter 4! For anyone who's followed me while I've been posting these thanks. anyway let's get straight to what's happening to Amatsu!

P.s. I own none of the content involving the haruhi suzumiya series characters. I want to keep this as accurate with the stories as I possible can

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day I had yet another uneventful morning. My mom made sure to wake me up an hour before I needed to go to school as to teach me how to put on my uniform the proper way despite my complaints.

When I finally got away from my mom it was time for me to leave. My mom reminded me me to call her if she was going to stay after school. I told her I would then ran out of the house trying to make sure I wasn't late.

When I got to school I was bombarded with questions that I couldn't answer fast enough. Thankfully I was saved as Okabe-sensei walked into the door to start class.

During class I was barely listening to the lesson that was taking place. My mind was more focused on the events that transpired yesterday. I'm not the only weird one huh? Well I guess birds of a feather flock together after all so it's natural for weird people to have friends that are just as weird.

Naturally I wasn't called during class and I was eventually ignored by the rest of the class as well. I just sat in my desk eating the boxed lunch my mom gave me. The contents where left over rice and some pork. Nothing fancy but nothing terrible. As I was about to dig in though I was dragged off yet again by haruhi by my ponytail.

Between soft whimpers I said, "W-where are you taking me? I was trying to eat you know ~desho!"

"Theres no time for eating! I need to get something and your coming with me!"

Just like haruhi. My eyes were teared up but I quickly managed to get my hair out of her hand and began to walk beside her barely keeping up with her. As we where walking/running I decided to ask her what we where going to get. Haruhi said energetically, "A treasure map!"

I couldn't care either way so I followed without complaint. After we walked for a while we ended up in a different class that was also in break. Haruhi busted into the door and surprised a lot of the class but one of of the students, a girl with knee length dark hair and a fang like tooth, started to break out laughing. She smiled at haruhi and also at me.

"Haruhi! Who's this ~nyoro?"

Haruhi grinned. God these two were a lot alike and I didn't like it one bit.

"She's the newest member! Now when are you going to explain the map like you promised?"

"Oh! That! I think it would be better for the whole brigade to be present before explain it! Is that fine haruhi-San?"

"Hm... Well I want to know about it as much as possible but sure. Oh! I almost forgot about you Amatsu."

What else is new? I'm not very noticeable now am I?

"It's fine but haruhi who is this ~desho?"

"Hahahaha! I'm Tsuruya! Who might you be?"

I smiled slightly trying to look pleasant before I said, "I'm Amatsu it's nice to meet you Tsuruya-San"

After I introduced myself haruhi talked for awhile before she had us both leave thanking Tsuruya for something I couldn't hear.

I got back to class right as the bell rang. Okabe-sensei fortunately was understanding about haruhi so I wasn't in much trouble for almost being late.

Classes went by like normal and before I knew it I was back in the literature club room. When I walked in I found myself look at a asahina-San changing into her maid outfit. As we both stared at each other I slowly backed up and closed the door.

I turned around at sat beside the door. After I heard some foot steps and I looked to the side to see koizumi. He reached for the door but I stopped him saying, "I wouldn't go in there if I where you ~desho. Asahina-San is changing."

We both stayed outside of the club room until we heard asahina-San tell us it was fine to enter.

I sat down at the table while koizumi set up a chess board. He must of saw me eyeing the board because after he finished he asked me if I would like to play chess with him. I shrugged my shoulders and moved to the seat across from him.

"You can start if you want Amatsu-San."

I gave him a suspicious look before I moved my first piece.

Me and koizumi played chess the whole time until kyon entered. I wouldn't have cared if kyon had entered while we played but what I didn't like however was the fact that he entered the second I threw my arms into the air in frustration due to koizumi saying "checkmate" to me.

"Gah! And THAT is why I hate board games ~desho!"

I passed through the table to the seat I was sitting at before since haruhi wasn't in the room yet.

Kyon took the seat to my left and said, "Does he irritate you as well Amatsu?"

"Irritate is a nice word for it ~desho."

Kyon shook his head and everyone did their usual activities. I eventually pulled out a drawing pad from my bag that my mom got me recently. I flipped through the pages looking at some of the previous drawings in it. A group of 4 people in a desert fighting something that looked a giant cockroach. A boy and a girl standing in front of some giants. 3 girls in yukatas at a festival with 2 guys. A sports festival with 5 people wearing things that looked like samurai outfits including the flags. A mansion on an island while it was down pouring. A mountain for skiing with a mansion on it during a snowstorm with a group of 5 standing I front of it.

For whatever reason I began drawing. I was halfway through the drawing when haruhi burst through the door and I put my drawing tablet away. Haruhi stomped over to her seat after closing the door and yet again making the room silent yet again. After awhile there was a knock on the door to the room and haruhi yelled, "Yes! Please come in!"

Haruhi stood up like a bullet and said, "I've been waiting for you! Please, do come in!"

When the door opened I saw the hyper active girl that I met earlier.

Tsuruya walked into the door and grinned saying, "ah! If it isn't mikuru-Chan and the rest of the SOS brigade! Long time no see! Oh wait kyon, we just met yesterday! Shamisen's such a playful little thing, next time be sure to bring him over to play! And Amatsu-San we just met earlier today!"

Tsuruya walked into the room smiling as she went over to haruhi and placed her hands on haruhi's shoulders. I stared at the two as they began to do something like dance. Yep those two are a lot alike.

The two eventually stop and tsuruya looks at the map.

"Yep. that's the map. It should be an ancient treasure around 300 years old, probably some old Genroku period coins. It would be great if we could find it!"

I don't know what it was but something about the look haruhi had made me think that this was an excuse for something else. I discarded the thought quickly because if it was haruhi there had to be something hidden for why she wanted to look for the treasure.

Tsuruya quickly and loudly continued, "This old, worn out paper is one of my family heirlooms. The buried treasure in question could be anything at all. That day, after cleaning up the store room, I found this priceless piece of treasure buried under a bunch of worthless trash, rattan case still intact ~nyoro!"

Well I guess I'm not the only one with a weird after sentence phrase. After the explanation about how she found it I quickly tuned out of the conversation and pulled my pad out once again to finish my drawing. The drawing ended up being 4 girls on a hill or mountain siting on a mat while 2 guys are digging holes in the ground.

I finally tuned back into the conversation when haruhi said, "And that's all. Why her ancestor left this great treasure to her, and what it contains, are up to us to discover. I hereby forbid any one of you to reveal this matter to anyone outside the SOS Brigade, save Tsuruya-san."

I looked at haruhi completely confused at what she meant but then again I did ignore most of the conversation.

"Tomorrow we shall set out to search for buried treasure! If we continue dilly-dallying, someone else might just go and dig it all up, so tomorrow we meet at the usual spot at nine sharp! Let's head for the mountains! And don't worry, leave the equipment to me! And Amatsu! I want you to meet kyon so he can take you to the usual spot."

Kyon and I sighed at the same time as we both knew that we couldn't get out of haruhi's commands.

The only one who seemed surprised was asahina-San as she said, "E-Eh, t-treasure hunting? T-tomorrow? Up a h-hill? T-then we'll n-need bentos…"

I looked over to Nagato and she seemed to be looking at haruhi her book still open on her lap.

"Hmm… We might make a great discovery that will further propel the reaches of archaeology. I can't wait"

Koizumi was the comment or this time around. I immediately gave koizumi a glare, which he didn't notice, while i he smiled at haruhi. He was obviously a brown noser. I thought another thing I can honestly say I dislike about koizumi.

Haruhi seemed full of energy as she said, "That's the spirit! If we really do find buried treasure, we'll split everything up into equal portions! Of course, Tsuruya-san who has kindly provided us the map will receive a share of our treasure too."

I didn't really care anymore so I decided to sleep for the rest of the time we were at the club room. I was going to sleep longer but haruhi, "Kyon! Are you listening?!"

I looked up to see haruhi with a look that said stupid. And whoa and behold she was looking at kyon. What made it worse was that haruhi was holding a cane and was pointing it straight at kyon.

"Listen up; tomorrow be sure to dress plainly! All of you should wear clothes that you don't mind getting dirty. As for Kyon and Koizumi, the both of you can come empty handed. Here's a list of the things we need."

Haruhi barked at asahina-San and she began rattling of things they needed. The amount of stuff she was saying was a ridiculously large amount of items that kyon eventually said, "Haruhi, we're not planning to scale the Himalayas. The most we'd probably need is a GPS tracker. It would enable us to communicate with the outer world in terms of danger, and make rescue operations swifter by pin-pointing our exact location."

I jumped a little as I heard tsuruya-sans shrill laughter as she confirmed what kyon said.

"I remember that I used to run around that mountain when I was young. It's perfectly safe ~nyoro! There aren't even grizzly bears there!"

I ended up ended up saying something with the conversation.

"If there was I could have my dad come along he has plenty enough to keep anything dangerous away ~desho."

Tsuruya-San laughed and said, "I don't think well need that Amatsu-San but it's nice that you worry."

Haruhi looked at me and seemed surprised that I hadn't spoken until now. But she didn't seem to care afterwards because she said, "Thanks a lot, Tsuruya-san. We'll be counting on you should we run into any trouble."

I heard a book close and I noticed Nagato look away from her book.I looked at the clock in the room and noticed that it was time for everyone to go home. I was the first to exit the room and I walked home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Amatsu is starting to act weird but why is she acting weird?

* * *

Chapter 5

The next day I woke up early even though I didn't want to because haruhi said that if anyone was late there would be a punishment. I got up groaning and went over to my closet. I don't know why but I took my time to make myself look good for the meeting today. I put on a light blue sweater that showed that I lacked a chest and some blue jeans. I had to say this was the nicest thing I had in my wardrobe.

I walked down the stairs and my mom noticed what I was wearing.

"Oh. Honey. You like nice. Are you going out for a date?"

I could feel my face get warm for an unknown reason but I responded with, "No mom! I'm just doing something my club is doing today that's all ~desho!"

My mom smiled at me and told me to have fun before I walked outside.

Of course it was freezing outside. I didn't get cold but I still needed to look like a normal person with the weather.

I walked over to kyon's house covering my face a bit with a scarf as I forced myself to feel the cold like a normal person. and I was beginning to regret it. I was a freeze baby when I was alive so with it being cold out I was in a coat that was a bit thick for the weather and a scarf around my head coving everything below my nose. Unfortunately for me the power I had to ignore the cold only worked once a day so I couldn't use it again until tomorrow.

I arrived at kyon's house in about 3 minutes (guess we didn't live that far away from each other) and I noticed we still had 2 hours until we where supposed to meet up with everyone. I didn't want to stay outside any longer then I needed to so I rang the door bell to kyon's house. Thankfully this time it was kyon to answer and not his little sister. I didn't want any misunderstandings between me and kyon.

Kyon looked like he just woke up and was a bit surprised to see me standing at his door bundled up. He rubbed his eyes a bit then said, "Amatsu-San... Your really early... We still have two hours before we need to meet up with everyone... Might as well come in"

He yawned when he finished his sentence and I followed him into the house. As always no one seems to notice me so I just sat on a chair and waited for kyon to do whatever he needed to.

He was ready in an hour and then we began to walk out the door.

I didn't really know why but the walk with kyon was awkward. Every time I looked at him I got a bit of heat in my face. He was always so nice and he seemed to not care that I was a ghost. His smiles where always 100% genuine unlike koizumi with his mask like smile. He was also the only guy that I had as a friend that I liked. I don't me like as in I like like him I just like him as in a friend. Doh! What am I thinking about!?

I shook my head rapidly and kyon noticed. He looked over to me and said, "something the matter Amatsu-San?"

I felt my face get red as I rapidly waved my hands in front of me saying, "N-n-no ~desho! Nothings wrong! N-nothing at all ~desho! Hahaha!"

Kyon stopped for a second before staring at me intensely. I stood there awkwardly as he did so.

Oh crap why do I feel uncomfortable with him staring at me? Normally I wouldn't be effected by someone, especially a boy, staring at me so why is it I feel so uncomfortable?!

"Amatsu-San"

"Y-yes!?"

Kyon walked closer to me and I could feel my chest thumping like crazy. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap! Why do I feel so warm?! Wait... Is my chest thumping? I don't even have a heart beat! My face feels warm as well! What is this?! What's going on!?

"Amatsu-San. Are you cold?"

Something inside of me made all of my discomfort go away but replaced it with anger and disappointment.

"No! I'm not ~desho!"

I stomped away from kyon the disappointment being replaced with a sadness of a sort. I heard kyon calling for me but I ignored him as I saw the rest of the brigade far enough away where they couldn't hear anything he said. And that's when my thoughts got jumbled.

He doesn't like me I guess. Wait why do I care if he likes me? Even if I did have feelings for him I'm dead I can't be with him. But he doesn't think of me any different even though I'm a ghost. But he probably has someone else he likes anyway. Or is it that I'm just another abnormality to him like the other members? Gah! I'm over thinking this...

I ended up right next to Nagato my face all the way up to my eyes in my hood.

Haruhi however had something to say to kyon

"Why are you always late! I had hoped that when I got here, everybody would be gathered and waiting for me. Don't you feel ashamed for making the Brigade leader wait?"

I wanted to say that we were 10 minutes early but kyon answered her first.

"One person who understands my pain is obviously not you. You always say something about the other three people arriving before you, leaving me as the only one to arrive after. Some comment along the lines of me not having to pay for everyone's drinks is just because you said I didn't have to. So, then you'd say you wish I would reflect on this."

Haruhi's response was something I didn't want to hear nor did I care to hear. I had a broken feeling in my chest. As it turned out no one even noticed that I was in a bit of a sad mood. As we started toward where ever we were headed. It was long before we got to the hill. As I stayed sulking slightly koizumi whispered slightly to me, "is something wrong Amatsu-San?"

I looked at his mask like smile and got even more irritated then I was before. I even told him to leave me alone in a slightly forceful manner.

I looked ahead to see the hill that we were going to go up. There was a slight winding path on the side so it would take a bit of time but not much effort to get to the top. I at this point was ignoring everything that was going on with the others, excluding the way they were walking, and just followed haruhi's lead.

At the top of the hill I saw a rock that looked like a gourd there as well. It had been roughly half an hour since we had gotten to the top of the hill and already there was holes everywhere even though me, haruhi, Nagato, and asahina hadn't even lifted a finger. All of the holes were dug by the two boys. Kyon was trying his best as well as koizumi. They followed haruhi's instructions to a T and no matter where they dug they didn't find anything except a lot of dirt and even harder dirt when they dug down enough.

Of course haruhi kept barking orders at the two. I eventually was so sick of the cold that I said, "Should I help? We might get done faster that way"

Haruhi refused and asahina-San even tried to help but she refused her as well. With the lack of things to do I laced backwards, bundling myself up as best I could, and tried to sleep. I was eventually woken up by asahina-San. She woke me up and handed me a cup of something steaming. I looked in the cup to see tea.

"Ah. Thanks asahina-San ~desho."

"It's not a problem Amatsu-San."

Kyon eventually walked over to where we where, leaving koizumi to fill up the last hole himself, and asahina-San gave him a cup of tea as well.

"It's such a good day. Such beautiful scenery."

I looked over and found that it was asahina-San who said this.

I had to agree that it was beautiful here. If it was just me and kyon... Gah! What am I thinking now!? Ah whatever!

I grabbed a couple sandwiches and then went over to a place where the wind wouldn't hit me until it was time for everyone to leave. I even ended up falling asleep while the others went to wherever. I was eventually woke. Up by Nagato as everyone passed by me to leave.

As we walked home haruhi informed me that the brigade was going to be going on a city wide search tomorrow. I didn't really care either way but I nodded silently and went home without much thought.

When I arrived home my mom of course asked me if we found anything with and I said, "Well if you count dirt then yes. We found a lot of things."

My mom laughed at my comment and told me that dinner was going to be a little late today.

I shrugged my shoulders and went into my room.

When I walked into my room I found something I didn't have before. There was a cell phone on my bed. On the cell phone was a note. The not said : Amatsu. I saved up enough money to get you a phone without us losing our normal routine with money I want you to have this so you can contact any of your friends at any time. Sincerely mom.

I smiled softly at the phone and looked at it. It was a flip open phone blue in color with a picture of me on the front. I flipped it open and I saw another picture of me except my mom was smiling beside me. How touching. I never thought my mom ever cared about what I did outside of the house but I guess this was proof that she did.

I pocketed the phone and went into a deep thought about all the things that transpired today. However my thoughts where broken as the phone in my pocket rang. I looked at who was calling and I didn't recognize the number.

I answered my phone and I was greeted by a bit of yelling that was obviously haruhi.

"Amatsu! This is your phone right!?"

"Y-yeah... H-How did you did you get my number? I don't remember giving it to you."

"Nagato gave it to me when I called her earlier."

Of course the data entity would somehow get my number and give it to haruhi.

"Anyway. Are you free Saturday night?"

"Y-yeah I am why?"

"I want you to meet me and asahina at nagatos place. We're going to be making chocolates for the boys."

I was genuinely confused and I made it clear I was as well.

"Idiot! Don't you realize what the day after is?! Think! February 14th!"

I looked at the calendar on my wall and I looked at the 14th. The second I did it felt like there was a frog in my throat. February 14th was valentines day.

"V-valentines day?"

"Bingo! All 4 of us girls are going to be making obligatory chocolates for the boys! Don't worry it's not like it has to be because you like them or anything so come to nagato's house ok? Bye!"

"B-"

Was all I got out before she hung up on me.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6! Hope you guys have liked the story so far! And thanks for reading this!

* * *

Chapter 6

The next day I got dressed in less nice clothes then yesterday. I wore a black shirt that had skulls on it and some black pants with chains. When I looked in the mirror I obviously looked like a punk kid. This type of thing was normal for me as my mom was biased with my clothing type and only bought me these type of clothes.

I walked down the stairs of the house and told my mom I was going out not waiting for her response.

I walked from my house to the meeting place yawning the whole time.

When I got to the meeting place the only other person there was Nagato. I was a bit confused until I looked at the clock on my phone.

We where supposed to meet here at around 9 and it was currently 8.

I put my face into my right hand for being so stupid. I was here an hour early. Well no point in leaving anymore.

I ended up waiting for the rest of the members with Nagato. The first to show up was koizumi with his mask like smile. He didn't say anything to me and waited with me and Nagato. The next to show up was asahina. She didn't say anything to me either. Of course next was haruhi who spouted something about me being "a dedicated brigade member" or something like that but I didn't care. And finally was kyon who arrived a little before 9. Of course haruhi still called him late and gave him the penalty of paying for everyone's food and otherwise at the café.

I didn't tune into any of what they were saying as I looked around the café a bit. I eventually tuned back in when haruhi said, "Come on, draw your lot!"

She shoved 5 toothpicks in kyon's face. Wait 5 tooth picks?

"Oh Amatsu your going to be in my group no matter what because I want to get to know you better!"

Kyon with the toothpicks in haruhi's hand hadn't grabbed a toothpick yet and haruhi said, "Are you hesitating because you're not willing to be in a same group with someone? Hohoho. Who'd you like to be with then? You're so childish!"

From kyon's face I could see he was thinking about something. He eventually sighed and closed his eyes reaching for a toothpick. Haruhi had yet another comment for how kyon was acting.

"That's a bit over the top, no?"

I could see the slight bit of anger in kyon's face as he yelled, "ah! Whatever!" And grabbing a marked toothpick. I looked around for the other marked toothpick and I saw it in the hands of the person I least wanted kyon to be with mainly because of how much I disliked them myself.

Koizumi with his mask like smile was holding the toothpick. I jumped I bit afterwards because haruhi was obviously upset about the parties being all guys on one, koizumi and kyon, and all girls, haruhi, asahina, Nagato, and myself, on the other.

Haruhi slammed the bill in front of kyon and dragged me out of the café by my ponytail again.

Haruhi stayed long enough to tell kyon's group to meet back here at noon then we left.

Haruhi dragged me the whole way by my ponytail to the point that it didn't hurt anymore, which was bad, and I was just letting her drag me around without much resistance. However after an hour we didn't find anything, obviously, and haruhi began to look at free samples around the mall we where in. By this time I took off my coat and was holding it.

Asahina noticed my clothes and she seemed slightly scared.

"A-Amatsu-San. I didn't k-know you liked that type of t-thing..."

"Wha- oh! Nononono ~desho. Your misunderstanding. My mom buys my clothes since I don't have the time to most of the time. If I had a choice I wouldn't be wearing this stuff ~desho."

Aaaaand here comes haruhi.

"Oh! I knew you where weird! I know I was right now!"

I grabbed haruhi and with my face really close to her's that I could feel her breathing. I then repeated what I told asahina. When I managed to explain I let go of haruhi relieved that I was actually able to say so,thing to haruhi that was my own thoughts.

"Hmm... How much money do you have in your pocket Amatsu?"

"Um.. I have about ¥10,000~desho. why?"

"Where going to get you some new clothes!"

And thus they took me shopping for clothes.

Nagato followed along reading the whole time while asahina and haruhi helped me pick out clothes they thought looked cute on me. I refused a couple of them, mainly things like overalls and such, and others I was fine with. The first thing that I had been put in, black tights with a denim skirt and a floral shirt, was chosen by haruhi.

Huh I guess haruhi can act like a normal girl every once in awhile. Well I guess I look cute? I don't really know... Maybe kyon might think so? Gah! Again I'm think about him! What is with my brain!?

I shook my head rapidly once again and I noticed that the others saw it.

"A-Amatsu what's wrong?"

Asahina was the first one to comment followed by haruhi.

"Yeah! What's wrong Amatsu?"

"N-nothing's wrong ~desho. Why would there be anything wrong?"

Haruhi who couldn't leave anything alone grinned and said, "Ooh maybe you have some one you like?."

"I d-don't know what your talking about ~desho!"

"Ah! See? I was right! Who is it? Come on done be shy!"

"I don't have anyone you I like ~desho! Now drop it!"

I could feel the obvious blush on my face but for once haruhi dropped it even though she had a wicked grin on her face.

When it was time for us to head back haruhi said, "Amatsu could you go home for today? I'll make and excuse for why you where gone but make sure to get to nagato's tonight or there will be a penalty! A penalty I say"

For some reason I smiled at her comment thinking now this is the haruhi that I know as I walked home 3 bags of clothes in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

I really don't have much to say right now but here's chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 7

When I got home I noticed that my mom wasn't home so in a sense it was good. I didn't want my mom to know I spent money on clothes because not only would she tease me about it she would try to get me to go shopping for "feminine" items as well as clothing. That was one problem I did NOT need to deal with.

I quickly put the clothing in my room, making sure that my mom couldn't find them, then turned on the play station I had in my room to keep me preoccupied until it was time for me to go to nagatos.

When it was time for me to go I ended up having to call haruhi for directions. She gave me confusing directions but I managed to get to the apartment complex in time.

I looked at the two people who where waiting for me in front of the gates.

Haruhi was jumping a bit waving at me. She was wearing the same clothes as she was earlier. Beside her was asahina. She was also wearing the same clothes as before.

We waited in front of the gates for Nagato to let us in after we buzzed and ended up talking a bit.

"S-so. Amatsu-San. Do y-you like the clothes we picked out for you?"

"Yeah ~desho. There better then what my mom gets me. Though I wish my clothes where more along the lines of what you got me so my mom won't bug me. Ah! Not that you should worry about it ~desho."

I barely caught myself as to make sure that asahina didn't feel bad about helping me with my clothes.

We waited maybe 3 minutes outside before Nagato was at the gate letting us into the apartment complex.

We entered Nagato's part of the apartments I said, "um.. Is it really alright for us to intrude ~desho?"

"Yes"

"But what are about your parents ~desho?"

"They are not here"

"Siblings ~desho?"

"I have none"

I quickly quit asking questions to Nagato and just followed quietly.

Haruhi had a couple of bags In her hands that I figured where the ingredients for the chocolates we where making.

"Ok! Does anyone one know how to bake?"

Unsurprisingly it was haruhi who said this. I looked to asahina and I could see she didn't know how to bake even though she did know how to cook. Of course Nagato wouldn't know and haruhi obviously didn't.

"I know how to. My mom works at a bakery or should I say she owns it. Ah whatever. Either way I know how to bake ~desho."

Haruhi smiled a lot as she said, "Sweet! Then you can help us while we bake the cakes!"

"Cakes ~desho? I thought we were making chocolates ~desho."

"I couldn't find the stuff for chocolates. And besides! Chocolates are to mainstream! Chocolate cakes are better!"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Alright first of all we need aprons. Nagato-San so you have any ~desho? "

"Yes"

She answered with her classic monotone voice. Nagato walked into her kitchen and came back with 4 aprons which I wasn't even going to ask where she got them from.

"Ok next we need to have cake pans ~desho. They can be any size or shape of course."

"I have that covered! I have 4 shapes! A circle a heart a star and a square! So who gets what?"

It ended up being that haruhi got the circle. Asahina got the heart. Nagato got the star. I got the square.

"Now then let's get started on the cakes ~desho. Oh wait. I need to call my mom from the looks of it I'm going to need to stay the night. Can you give me a sec ~desho?"

I walked off to the side and called my mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom? It's me Amatsu ~desho. I'm gonna need to stay here tonight to finish what where doing."

"Oh? What might you be doing that you would need to stay?"

"Me and some friends are baking some cakes for valentines day ~desho. From the looks of it I won't be able to leave until midnight ~desho."

"Ah. Ok honey I think it's fine. Just make sure to call me in the morning ok?"

"Ok ~desho. Love you mom. Bye."

I hung up the phone and walked back to see haruhi and asahina getting of their phones as well.

"Looks like we can all stay the night! Let's get started!"

Haruhi said. It seemed to me like she was going a bit fast with things so I stopped her.

"Hey hey ~desho. We need to preheat the oven first of. And while where doing that we can mix up the cake mixes ~desho. Unfortunately we can only cook 4 cakes at a time so it'll take even more time ~desho. We wouldn't want to burn the cakes now would we?"

Haruhi, who seemed unhappy, nodded and slowed down. I set everything on the counter for the cakes then walked everyone through the instructions for the cakes. By this time I was thanking my mom for having me around when I was little in the bakery.

When the first set was finished I had already set up the icing for them to decorate with. Haruhi wrote "CHOCOLATE" on her cakes in the proper kanji while Nagato's said "COURTESY" on it. When the last set of 4 came out asahina wrote "OBLIGATION CHOCOLATE" on it while I wrote "VALENTINE" on my cakes.

We finished icing the cakes and I announced that we finished. I looked at the others and I could see that they had bags under their eyes. I must have been the only one that didn't look tired despite how I felt.

"Well who's going to sleep where ~desho?"

I asked this question to no one in particular. The one to answer was Nagato and might I add she didn't look the least bit tired.

"You can sleep with me while the other two can sleep in the guest room."

"Thanks Nagato ~desho."

"It is not a problem."

I thanked her anyway and changed into the pajamas that I brought with. Nagato had set up a futon for me and the second my head hit the pillow I was knocked out. My last thought was that I was glad that I was in the same room as Nagato instead of one of the others because I still have a habit of disappearing while I sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this ones a bit short but the story is getting close to the end. I might have one or 2 more chapters to this

* * *

Chapter 8

The next morning I wake up to find Nagato staring at me. I honestly jumped and bolted out of bed. It took me a couple seconds to realize where I was and what happened last night.

I yawned before getting all the way out of bed and going to the bathroom. I'm not going into detail with what happened in there but when I got out for the first time ever I saw haruhi with her hair in a tangled mess. What surprised me even more was that asahina's hair wasn't in a mess.

We all laughed at each other's hair then we helped each other get ready. When we did finish getting ready it was almost time for us to meet up again for searching around town.

Haruhi made a quick call to someone, from the shrill laughter it was probably tsuruya, and then we headed out to the meeting spot.

Of course kyon was the last one to get to the meeting spot again. When we split into teams Nagato was put into the same team with kyon.

We didn't find anything this time either of course so haruhi sent everyone on their way. Of course she stopped me and the other two girls from leaving when koizumi left. She then brought us with her to tsuruya's place and to my surprise she was waiting outside for us.

"Haruhi! Asahina! Nagato! Amatsu! Hahah! It's nice to see you ~nyoro!"

Haruhi, who had a grin on her face, walked up to tsuruya and said, "so! Where are we going to put them?"

I was confused until tsuruya pulled out a metal container that could easily hold the cakes we made. I then knew what was going on. We where going to put our cakes In it.

"So where are we going to put that ~desho?"

"Hahaha! We're going to be putting in one of the holes the boys made yesterday!"

Tsuruya said with a grin on her face.

I didn't say much before I said, "is it ok if I just stay in the house while you guys do that? I have something I want to draw ~desho. Maybe I can even show you some of them when you guys finish."

Asahina smiled a bit and said, "I think they would be cool to look at."

I gave a slight smile and then walked into tsuruya's house. I was lead into a room that I was told to wait in then I started to draw.

I ended up with a picture of a girl with long hair almost completely invisible but not quite with 4 people, 2 guys and 2 girls, standing in front of her. One of the girls was crying while the other 3 people had sad looks on their faces. One of the boys was also holding a letter. The last part of the picture was that it was In a park at night.

Something about the picture I drew made me really sad. I even curled up into a ball in the chair and began sobbing a little. I quickly stopped though as I heard a door open and tsuruya's obvious laughter filled the room.

"So ~desho. How did it go haruhi?"

Haruhi grinned and told me in great detail what they did even though she didn't need to. All they did was climb up the hill hand hid the metal canister with the cakes in the ground. I nodded then said, "Do you guys still want to take a look at my drawings?"

Everyone said yes so I showed them the pictures I drew. At multiple points I saw something in asahina's face that showed worry. I thought that I even saw a bit of...recognition of something in nagato's eyes though I couldn't be sure. However haruhi was hyper as always saying something about how my drawings where weird. I didn't take any offense to her calling my drawings weird. After all they weren't exactly normal. One of them was of a giant cockroach.

I was extremely tired at this point and haruhi told me to meet at the normal spot at 2 the next day. I nodded then went home.

I didn't know what was going though. For an unknown reason I felt even more tired then I normally did. I walked home a bit sluggishly and I even collapsed into my bed when I got home. I was tired enough that I fell asleep and I didn't wake up until noon the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

This unfortunately is the last chapter however there will be an epilogue

* * *

Chapter 9

When I woke up the next day my mom told me what had happened.

"Honey. You fell asleep when you got home and you didn't wake up for dinner. It's already noon. How long did you stay up?"

"Sorry mom. We had to bake 8 cakes ~desho. I need to go somewhere agin today unfortunately. I'm sorry I can't spend time with you ~desho."

"It's fine honey. You look like your having more fun then you've had in a long time."

My mom smiled at me and out a plate of pancakes In front of me. I wolfed them down thankfully and gave my mom a hug before leaving again.

Kyon yet again was the last one to arrive but haruhi didn't say anything to kyon and just walked us to the bus depot. We then took a shorter more direct route to the top of the hill. When everyone arrived haruhi said, "Kyon, Koizumi-kun, we now begin the second phase of the treasure hunt! Think carefully, we were too impatient to give up after digging for only one day, we can't just leave empty handed!"

Haruhi revealed a bright sunshine smile as she took out two small shovels normally used for gardening from her coat pocket and threw them towards kyon and Koizumi.

Haruhi then continued and I knew what she was doing.

"I had wanted you to dig using those large shovels like last time, so I'm letting you off the hook this time! There's only one place we need to dig this time, and it's right here!"

She pointed to the side of the gourd shaped rock and before kyon could say anything else she said something else.

"Isn't it common that the things that people desperately want to find are actually lying in places which they've already gone through? The same goes for treasures, if you want to find them, you'll have to go through the same spot carefully. When I say there's treasure, then there has to be."

Kyon didn't argue anymore and began to dig. Almost immediately I heard the clang of metal. Kyon stopped digging and bent down grabbing the container that tsuruya had given haruhi for the chocolate cakes. Haruhi told kyon to open it and he seemed to understand now that it was February 14th.

"Last night, I've been working all night with Mikuru-chan, Amatsu and Yuki and even had to spend the night at Yuki's place. We had originally wanted to use just cocoa powder to make chocolates, but we thought that was too grandiose. So in the end we decided to make chocolate cakes instead!"

Haruhi told kyon in a matter-of-fact tone to make sure he got it. I heard kyon say something about this being a treasure and I mentally face palmed. That was the worst thing he could have said right now and to prove it haruhi went off like a machine gun.

"Of course it is! We made it specifically for you guys, it felt fun and exhausting when we made it, but we're fine. I had been feeling uneasy about this secret plan, as I had wanted to laugh at you guys for falling for it, but what's the point? In the end, this has become a well-accepted tradition after all. Though there're still some that insist that this is all some conspiracy conjured up by the confectionery industry, seriously are they nuts? Anyway, I had fun making these with Yuki, Amatsu and Mikuru-chan, we even thought of adding pepper inside at first. Well, what's with that face of yours?"

Kyon answered with, "Oh it's nothing, I'm actually so grateful I could weep."

I looked at his face and I could tell he had completely forgotten about valentines day. I laughed a bit before the tiredness hit me again. I had enough willpower however to make it look like I wasn't tired but I couldn't hear anything for a bit of time. I didn't hear anything else about what was going on until it was time for us to head home.

When I got home my mom wasn't there and I found a note that told me she wouldn't be until tomorrow. I went up to my room and fell asleep.

When I woke up I was scared. I looked down and saw that everything below my waist was gone. I looked at the clock and saw that it was a little before midnight. I called kyon quickly when I realized what was going on.

"Hello?"

"Kyon ~desho! Where are you?"

"U-um in the park why?"

"Stay right there and get Nagato, asahina and koizumi there as well ~desho. There's something you I need to tell you guys."

"Wha-"

Was all kyon got out before I hung up.

I quickly wrote something Down on a piece of paper and put it in a envelope taking it with me when I walked out of the house.

When I moved and I could feel my lower body still but I couldn't see it. I also noticed that the rest of my body was also slowly disappearing as well. Form the looks of it I'll completely disappear within an hour.

I ran as fast as I could to the park where kyon was and I saw the 4. When kyon saw me he seemed worried. Koizumi still had his masked smile as he seemed to understand what was going on.

"Looks like your time here is up Amatsu."

"No I'm not going to leave this place ~desho. I'm just going be invisible. I'll still be here so I'm not leaving."

I could see the worried looks on everyone, except the stone like Nagato and the mask like koizumi, as I explained what was going on.

I was going to be invisible for the rest of my time on earth. No one would be able to see our touch me however I would be able to touch things and interfere every once in awhile with things but not to often as I didn't want to make it to obvious.

When I finished explaining I was almost completely gone. All that was left was my left arm and part of my head. I moved over to kyon and held out the letter.

"This is the last thing I want to give you kyon before I leave. It will explain what I will do when I finally disappear completely ~desho."

He took it and I stepped back quite I bit a small smile on my face. I looked at the 4, who where standing side by side, and saw asahina crying a bit. I gave one more smile before I disappeared completely still able to see them but they couldn't see me.


	10. Epilogue

This is portrayed in kyon's point of view by the way! This is the end for my story for Amatsu

* * *

Epilogue

I read the letter I got from Shirai Amatsu and was a bit saddened by the fact that she had disappeared.

Her letter said.

Dear kyon. I may be gone as in you can't see me but that doesn't mean I'm gone for good. I'll still be in the same place I was with the brigade. Make sure not to let my seat be taken so easily got it? I had the most fun in my whole life in the short time I was in the SOS brigade. You where the first friend I made followed by the rest of the brigade. I will always watch over you guys as you progress with your lives. So don't worry I'm fine. My only request though is that you explain to my mom that I'm dead. I don't want her to worry forever so will you do that for me? Also I want to get this off my chest as well. Kyon I love you. I may never get the chance to tell you face to face so I'll say it here. Thanks for the wonderful memories and I wish you luck in the future.

Sincerely  
Shirai Amatsu

I finished reading the letter and felt somewhat... Unsatisfied with the events.

I walked over to amatsu's house and had to explain that her daughter had died. Of course I couldn't tell her that her daughter was a ghost for the last month so I told her exactly what Amatsu told us about how she died. Her mother didn't take it well. She thanked me for the news then asked me to leave as she cried.

The next week at school okabe-sensei said something about Amatsu needing to transfer to a different country and that she wouldn't be going to this school anymore. I guess Nagato did her part.

Later when it was time for SOS brigade activities not much happened as it seemed that even haruhi was upset about Amatsu leaving.

When haruhi left I heard a squeaking on the board and everyone looked to see on the board in black marker : I'm still here ~desho! -Shirai Amatsu.

Everyone who was still in the room smiled at what the ghost girl wrote on the board.


End file.
